1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to a plumbing fixture and a flushing method, and more particularly to an infrared sensor technology applied in a flushing control method and a plumbing fixture flushing system.
2. Description of Related Arts
The most common plumbing fixture design is a manually-operated flushing system in a plumbing fixture with a float-ball-controlled toilet tank. However, this specific plumbing fixture design is superannuated. Drawbacks of this design are low reliability, frequent malfunction, waste of water in each flush, and sanitation hygiene problem owing to operation of this specific commode design with bare hand. Because of the demand for plumbing fixture with water saving function, the retrofit of the manually-operated float-ball-controlled plumbing fixture is achieved by, for instance, using electromagnetic-controlled valve, especially in combination with the infrared technology into the automatic flushing system, yet mostly on the urinal flushing system and poorly performed in the excrement flushing. Since the retrofit only uses single electromagnetic-controlled valve to control, without modification on the flushing method, the water consumption is still considerably high. If the single electromagnetic-controlled valve controller is redesigned to meet the requirement of the sufficient flushing discharge quantity for excrement or solid waste, the overall volume of this controller integrating into the plumbing fixture would be increased, hence, it is difficult to install.